


It isn't a big deal

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bandits & Outlaws, Blood Drinking, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, He's a little kinky shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin knows they're Vampires, he hasn't got a problem with it. Honestly, he thinks it's kind of hot, but he's not telling anybody that
Relationships: Elyan/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 117
Kudos: 675
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the lovely Blazing_Darkness, I absolutely adored the prompt, so you get a multi-chap fic!

Merlin watched the six of them pace, each getting more and more worked up. It was no secret to the people of Camelot that the King and his five Knights had been struck by a terrible curse, upon entering the Perilous Lands, that meant they relied on blood to survive. The legends called them vampires, Merlin called them suckers, because he thought it was hilarious. Arthur quickly got annoyed with the term, which made it all the more funny to use, yet Merlin was still supportive of them.

Vampires, they may be, but they were still the people he knew. A little faster, a little stronger. They protected Camelot better, could smell out spies and could hear the gossip that ran through the walls a lot faster than anyone else could ever hope. The only downside was the blood, which was brought to them by donations, warmed by Merlin’s Magic. Once a day, at dinner, they would drink. Merlin found it fascinating, as did Gaius, the two of them had spent almost two complete seasons studying the affects of the curse upon them.

Sunlight had itched and irritated their skin, until Merlin and Morgana had performed a spell upon a piece of jewellery that they had to keep on, protecting them from the sun’s rays. Without the blood, they grew temperamental and more likely to snap, Arthur had once pushed him hard enough that he had a concussion for days. They felt awful, to begin with, until Merlin had pointed out that this made them better Knights.

It meant that they stayed relatively as a group, although they sometimes allowed Gwen and Morgana to join them. Wounds that would usually keep them injured for days healed within moments, much to Merlin’s annoyance. His own Magic couldn’t do such a thing, yet their blood seemed to heal. It was decided that the blood had to be ingested, and the host had to die, to make more of them. So, as long as they didn’t bleed onto any of the people that fought them, they were usually okay.

The red eyes were a sign of their changing temper, something Merlin had learnt to pick up on. When that happened, he’d chuck a waterskin filled with blood at them, tell them to stop acting like a moody teen and deal with their issues.

Knowing that Merlin was alright with them, they settled back into their old routine. Merlin helped them find the blood, collecting it usually from volunteers that were more than happy to keep the King and his protectors fed. It made Camelot strong, they said, kept their Kingdom protected. Plus, a King that didn’t age was useful, he’d rule them for an age or more.

Merlin was sitting on a log, staring at the burst waterskin, the blood that had dribbled out over the course of the ride here. Gwaine had forgotten his, which would be fine, apart from the bandit attack that had their most of their horses bolting, leaving only Merlin and Leon’s horses. Leon’s waterskin was the one that had burst, and there was only Merlin’s left.

Which was filled with water.

‘We need to find someone.’ Gwaine suggested, which made Arthur balk.

‘No! We aren’t harming some innocent civilian…’

‘What about the bandits?’ Lancelot asked, grimacing even as he spoke.

‘They’ve been dead for half a day. I don’t fancy trying to drain them.’ Elyan pointed out, while Percival stayed quiet. Merlin was eyeing up the burst waterskin, estimating how much blood they needed.

If they walked back to Camelot, they could make it in a few days. With their added speed, and the fact they didn’t need as much sleep, they could probably cut it down to two days. Which meant they only needed a few mouthfuls of blood each, and that could be spared from a living human.

‘We head back to Camelot. Two days at quick speed, or four days at a slightly slower pace, you’d only need around a mouthful of blood to survive for such a short period.’ Merlin pointed out, watching their heads turn to him.

‘Unless you have a spell for summoning blood, we still have the issue of finding…’

‘It’s obvious, isn’t it? You just drink mine.’ That earned him a reaction, six terrified Knights that began to blabber about how that certainly wasn’t happening. It was funny, each of them tripping over words, and Merlin just watched.

‘What’s the difference? It isn’t a big deal, stop making it into one.’ And with that, Merlin rose up to collect the last of the items they had, laughing at their expressions.

**

Merlin rode on his horse, with Leon’s horse carrying their items. The Knights walked, Merlin impressed by the speed and agility that came with being a Vampire. There were less benefits for him, he supposed. He was already immortal, he had the power of being a Warlock, and he’d still have to drink blood. Plus, knowing his luck, the clumsiness would overpower the new abilities, and he’d end up hitting trees at high speed.

‘What are you chuckling about?’ Gwaine asked, intrigued. Merlin stuck his tongue out at the night, before snacking on the apple that had been recovered. They could eat food, in fact, Gwaine actually ate more now that he ingested blood.

‘Nothing. How’s walking?’ He teased, which earnt him a glare from Arthur. Although none of them would admit it, ever since the curse had struck them, they had been relying on Merlin to keep their spirits up. It was actually quite easy, he hummed off-tune until everyone was glaring, Lancelot included, then looked down at them.

‘If you bleed, does that attract other Vampires? Or do you guys not like each other’s blood?’ Just because Camelot accepted the curse, did not mean they openly talked about it. Merlin, never one to be subtle, had no issues with discussing it.

‘Gross.’ Gwaine’s nose wrinkled, and Merlin figured that answered the question.

‘What about animal blood?’

‘Smells bad. Like… like a mouldy apple.’ Well, that put him off the fruit in his mouth, and he split it in half, leaning to give one half to Leon’s horse, before chucking the second to Gwaine to feed his own.

‘So like you all when you don’t wash in the stream for a while?’ That earnt him some laughter, Merlin grinning and then promptly swearing when his horse freaked.

He would later blame Gwaine, because the Knight had been the one to grab the reins. The horse reared, Merlin promptly slid right off the back, then narrowly avoided the bucking horse. The creature thundered away, Gwaine more concerned with Merlin, than the escaping horse.

‘Camelot’s going to run out of horses.’ He groaned, rubbing the arm that he landed on, then finding six Knights all standing at a distance away from him. Merlin went to question it, before noting that his arm was bleeding slightly. No more than a scratch, but it was enough for blood to bead, and Merlin knew how much the Knights of Camelot feared hurting him.

‘Idiots.’ He muttered, before focusing his Magic on the wound and healing it. Simple, looked back up to them.

‘You wouldn’t hurt me.’ He knew that, and even if they did, which they wouldn’t, Merlin could stop them.

**

Night brought with it new issues. Merlin lit the fire, cooking dinner for them, but noting that they had gone a full day without feeding. Plus, after the bandit attack, they had used more energy than normal. His original estimate of a mouthful of blood might need to be two mouthfuls, and so he served himself a slightly bigger portion.

‘Trying to finally put some weight on?’ Arthur joked, snacking into the stew, while Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘Prat. Thought I might need more energy, if I’m feeding you.’ He watched the guilt flash, the way they ducked their heads and looked embarrassed.

‘You know it isn’t an issue, right? I don’t mind.’ They still looked worried, so Merlin just rolled his eyes, finished dinner and looked to the singular bed-roll that they had.

‘I’m stealing that.’ He admitted, expecting at least one of them to argue. It was just further proof that they were still concerned about hurting him.

‘How are we going to do this?’ Arthur finally asked, like it pained him to think about. Merlin shrugged, gestured to his arm.

‘I figure taking it from the vein is easier than me trying to bleed into a bowl.’

‘No way.’ Arthur snapped, while the other Knights looked terrified.

‘It’s just a bite, you idiot. Couple of mouthfuls, then you pull back.’

‘And if we can’t?’ Leon whispered, Merlin letting his eyes flick golden.

‘Then I make you.’ That seemed to comfort them slightly, they looked less horrified now, more curious.

‘Where would be the best place?’ Merlin had been considering that as well, thinking about the best points to bleed from.

‘Well, the neck is a good place for blood-flow, but I figure it’s a little… close. Why don’t we start on the wrist?’ He’d never seen six men look so annoyed at anything, smirked when they looked between each other to try and decide who went first.

‘Percival, c’mere. You were injured the worst in the attack.’ The Knight looked to his King first, but moved across to sit beside Merlin. The Warlock stripped off his jacket, leaving a short-sleeved tunic underneath. Stared at his skin for a moment, then looked to the large Knight.

‘I don’t know if I can do this.’ He muttered, looking more queasy than hungry. Unable to admit defeat, Merlin reached for the knife in his boot and quickly washed it with water, before letting it heat in the flames slightly to disinfect. Then he pricked his skin, presumably where it would be best to bite.

Blood, it was rather annoying for him, but Percival’s eyes were beginning to darken.

‘Dinner time?’ Merlin joked, which earned him some huffed laughter. He guided the Knight to hold his wrist, until his lips hesitantly met Merlin’s skin.

‘Stop me if it hurts.’ Percival pleaded, and Merlin promised. Honestly, with all the build-up, Merlin was getting rather… flustered. He wasn’t quite sure why, maybe it was the thought of providing for them? That they needed him, just as he needed them.

Lips hit his skin, before Percival’s eyes flicked shut and he bit.

It hurt, yeah, but it was more than that. Merlin knew he’d made a sound, probably a gasp, refused to take his eyes off of where Percival was holding his skin. He felt the man swallow once, before taking a small sip, then pulling back.

Red eyes, lips slightly smeared with blood, which was quickly gone as he licked it away. Left behind where pin-prick marks, barely bleeding, and Merlin smiled.

‘Next?’ Percival moved away, Merlin looking between the Knights. Hesitant, but they were more interested now that they knew it was alright.

‘Was it hard to control?’ Elyan asked, but the large Knight shook his head.

‘It tasted of… well, Merlin. It’s hard to ever hurt someone that’s a… friend.’ Merlin briefly felt his cheeks flush, then gestured for Elyan to come across. He did, stared at the mark left by Percival.

‘Same place?’ He asked, thumb brushing over the skin.

‘Yeah. Twice shouldn’t make the skin too tender.’ The Knight nodded, and just as Percival had, slowly raised the skin. It took a moment, before he closed his lips over and bit down. Just as gentle as the first Knight, Merlin mused, holding back his gasp this time as Elyan quietly took his two mouthfuls, pulling back.

He’d never seen their eyes up close like this, they were rather pretty. A blood-red, like the substance on their lips, licked away quickly. Merlin hummed, ran a finger over the tender skin and let the wound heal to two silvery marks.

His other wrist now, on his dominant hand. He waited to see if they’d argue, but Leon rose, came across and sat down.

‘Need me to prick the skin first?’ He nodded shyly, rather cute in a way, and Merlin let the knife made a small mark. Leon was always the noble one, the strategic man that had been raised in Camelot. Now, he took Merlin’s hand hesitantly, touching the skin like he was honoured to be there. His bite was so careful, timid, and the sips were small, while Merlin found his gaze couldn’t wander from where they were joined.

It was with a start that he realised he was finding this hot. He jumped slightly, luckily after Leon had finished, the Knights immediately picking up on it.

‘Merlin?’

‘Are you alright?’ Leon asked, and Merlin knew he had to be blushing.

‘Fine.’ He assured, glad that, unlike the rest of Camelot, they couldn’t try and read his thoughts. Something about being a Warlock, it stopped them being able to. Not that they wanted to, anyway. Morgana was the same, she could keep them from her mind, but Gwen had her thoughts stumbled onto once or twice. They usually centred around her adoration for Morgana, which was amusing.

‘Your heart’s beating faster.’ That was slightly creepy, and Merlin wondered how good their hearing was. If it could hear a heartbeat, there was no way he could sneak off into the woods later to reminisce over this moment.

‘I’m alright, I just expected it to hurt.’ There, that wasn’t a complete lie.

‘It doesn’t?’ Leon questioned, Merlin realising that they all looked shocked.

‘Not really. I mean, you’re all being gentle.’ Leon moved away with a quiet thank-you, before Lancelot came across.

The first Knight to know about his Magic, his longest-standing friend. Merlin grinned, offered out his wrist without a single thought. The man hesitated, but did take the skin, rose it to his lips carefully.

The fangs had always fascinated him, they were pointy yet rather long, never appeared until needed. It was one of the first things they managed to control, and they rarely let Merlin see them. He felt them now, as they pierced his skin, Lancelot’s lips sealed around the wound and his eyes shut. That was another thing, they each took their drink with shut eyes, while Merlin found himself unable to look away.

He did the same to the bite as he had with the other, then pondered on where to let Gwaine and Arthur feed. Nowhere too muscular, not that it was really an issue with him. Considering it didn’t hurt too much, he decided to go back to his first wrist, watched Gwaine come across.

‘A bit higher than the first one, if that’s okay? Need me to break the skin?’ Gwaine was trying to look calm, trying to be the funny one, as usual.

‘Nah, how hard can it be?’ He joked, before taking his arm and raising it up. Gwaine’s lips moved over his skin, but this time, the Knight maintained eye-contact. Merlin shuddered when he bit down, watched Gwaine’s eyes turn red, found himself drawn to the way it swirled between red and brown.

Shit, he really needed them to hurry up, before this got too heated. Gwaine pulled back, licked his lips and grinned.

‘Taste like apple pie.’

‘You’ve got a serious obsession.’ Merlin warned, but smiled fondly at the Knight. Arthur was the only one left now, and he looked so unsure.

‘It’s fine, Arthur. Come on.’ The King moved like he thought Merlin was joking, sat down and stared.

‘You don’t have to do this.’

‘I know that, but I’ve told you, you’re no use hungry. You get all angsty.’ Arthur gave a weak laugh, never good with emotion, and took Merlin’s arm. Rose it to his lips, then bit.

It was rather anti-climatic, Arthur took two sips, just as the others had done, and pulled back. Merlin smiled, healed the wound with a little Magic, before standing up.

Far too quickly, apparently, wobbling and almost falling, had it not been for both Leon and Gwaine using their faster reflexes to reach for him. He only leant on them for a moment, straightened and snorted.

‘Jumping up wasn’t wise, then.’ Arthur sounded worried, like they feared Merlin would regret the decision.

‘I’m clumsy as it is.’ Merlin agreed, before stealing the bed-roll with a smirk, daring anyone to oppose him.

They didn’t, and Merlin moved to lay it out, settled down on it and wondered if he could survive the walk back without letting them know how flustered he felt when they bit him.

Gods, this was going to be difficult.


	2. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's not hiding it very well

_‘Should have known you’d like that.’ He teased, eyes the darkest of red, and Merlin whimpered. Tilted into the touch, felt teeth graze over his skin. Sharper than normal, the edge of the fangs that he knew hid behind that sinful smile._

_‘Please?’ He questioned, pleaded, and the Knight laughed. A hand was in his hair, gripping the short strands and tugging, exposing his neckline. The lips moved to his pulse-point, hovered over it, teeth pressing indents into the skin._

_‘Ask nicely.’ Merlin thought of taking what he wanted, of a knife pressing to his skin till the blood ran, knew he would not be denied then. But it wouldn’t be the same as being bitten, wouldn’t quite have the same high._

_‘Bite me.’ Soft, whispered out like he feared he’d be denied, but the Knight didn’t hesitate._

**

‘Merlin! Stop daydreaming.’ He jolted from his thoughts, looked across to Arthur, who was giving him a weird look. No doubt his heart was racing, the Warlock thought, trying to take deep breaths and quell any arousal that might be trying to surface up. It was nearing sunset the next day, they’d been walking basically non-stop, the Knights leading the way and Merlin on Leon’s horse, the only one left.

‘Whatever you were dreaming of, must have been nice. You blushed like a maiden.’ Gwaine joked, and although he didn’t mention it, Merlin knew that he was able to hear his heartbeat. He glared at the Knight, sat up straighter in the saddle and looked around, focusing on the setting sun. With them walking the whole day, especially using their abilities to speed up their step, Merlin hoped they’d be hungry.

And not just for whatever they were planning on catching for dinner.

‘There’s a deer up ahead, shouldn’t be too hard to track. Merlin, dismount and make camp. We’ll bring food.’ Merlin wanted to joke about how he was the food, but he kept it to himself, dismounting the mare and tying her to one of the nearby trees. He let her drink from the waterskin, took the saddle of and gave her a quick brush, before going in search of some more water.

A stream didn’t take too long to find, he washed the waterskin out and filled it, before deciding he should probably wash. After all, he was expecting them to bite his skin, and he was sweaty from a day’s ride.

It didn’t take long to strip down, the water freezing against his skin. For some reason, his Magic provided him with a sweet-smelling soap, as if trying to tell him to get cleaner. He listened, watched as his clothes washed themselves, drying with nothing more than a glance. It had been a useful spell to perfect, especially considering how many socks Arthur went through.

Dressing and drying his hair with a spell, he moved back to where he’d tied the horse. Set up a fire, humming as he used Magic to light it, got out the little equipment they had to eat. He knew when they were approaching, his Magic told him that they were getting closer, and he turned before they had the chance to consider sneaking up on him.

‘Fire’s started, I’ll start cooking once you’ve skinned it.’ He knew that they were slightly miffed that they hadn't managed to trick him, sneaking was a new favourite hobby of all six of them. Merlin watched as they worked together to skin the deer, the blood on their knives being wiped away quickly, evidently not appealing. He thought back to what Gwaine had called it, a mouldy apple.

‘Stream’s just over the ridge.’ He suggested it because they were covered in blood, but he still got a couple of glares at the implication that they smelt bad.

‘We can hear it.’ Arthur admitted, a useful fact that Merlin tucked away. Hearing stretched further than he thought.

Cooking the meat was easy, and he chopped it into pieces and added it to the water, adding some herbs and what little vegetables had survived the bandit attack and Merlin’s stew last night.

He ate a bigger portion again, but his attention was focused on the fact that he was supposed to have all six of them feed again. His wrists were going to be covered in marks if he kept this up, plus they ached slightly. It would be easier to conceal, especially considering he always wore neckerchiefs, to have them bite at his neck.

But he didn’t think he could do such a thing without giving away how hot it was, decided it was better to keep them limited to his wrists.

With dinner finished, at least for him, he packed away the bowls and found the Knights watching.

‘What?’ He questioned, caught the guilt on Arthur’s face.

‘This isn’t one of your duties. You don’t… we can survive without it.’ That was a lie, if he left them, they’d become stroppy. Less accurate, they’d start making mistakes, which was always dangerous for a Vampire.

‘I know it isn’t. I’m offering, because it doesn’t bother me.’ Oh, it bothered him, just not quite in the way they expected. He sat down, shrugged the jacket off and looked around, waiting for one of them to work up the courage.

**

Gwaine figured it out, the moment that Percival bit down for the second time. Merlin liked it. The Knight had thought that yesterday, had watched the dark in the Warlock’s eyes expand rapidly when he bit, had wondered what reason he had for liking it. Did it feel good? Or was it the knowledge that he was providing for them?

No, it had to be a mixture, and so Gwaine watched in amusement as each Knight tried to pretend that Merlin didn’t taste like the most delicious thing they’d ever had.

Before the curse had hit, they had been ready to admit to Merlin that they thought him attractive. It was Arthur that caught them talking about Merlin, about how he would fit quite well into their lives in a physical way, a more intimate way. The King had, at first, been opposed to the idea. Had said it might be odd, for six men to find one so attractive, to try and share someone that they all cared for. But Merlin, as usual, worked his Magic in mysterious ways. Now that the option had been provided, Arthur had taken more notice of his manservant, had come to them to agree to the terms. They spoke to Merlin, found out if he’d be willing to explore such a thing. All of them, or none, because they could not afford to have the jealousy drive them apart.

Then they’d been cursed to drink blood, to become Vampires. Or, as Merlin called them, Suckers. The Warlock had taken it in his stride, never changing his attitude towards them. But they’d changed. They could hear people’s thoughts, could listen to heartbeats and pick up on scents of people, they weren’t _human_.

Then again, neither was Merlin. He was one of the two people in Camelot who could keep their thoughts, and he had never shied away from them. Had acted like nothing had changed.

Gwaine decided to wait until last. He watched as every bite made Merlin shudder in the most delicious ways, and he began to note that the others looked a little confused, like they were beginning to pick up on the fact that Merlin was not entirely unaffected by what they were doing.

‘Not hungry?’ Merlin teased, skin rosy and his heart already beating slightly quicker than normal, and Gwaine shot him a smirk. Rose slowly, moved across to sit by Merlin and admire the marks they’d left. Eleven sets in total although some overlapped, faint silvery marks that no doubt someone would notice eventually.

‘Would you prefer me to drink from somewhere else?’ Gwaine asked politely, even if he was asking the question for less than honest reasons. Merlin blushed, went to stutter out that his wrist was fine, before Gwaine’s fingers tracked over Merlin’s shoulder. The Warlock froze, and Gwaine knew the others were watching, shocked that Gwaine would dare to do such a thing.

‘If… if you don’t mind…’ Merlin whispered, like he was not the one offering blood to them. Gwaine hummed, untied the neckerchief that kept his pale skin hidden, hid hide smile as Merlin tugged his shirt down to offer out his neck. Too close, they were almost pressed against each other, and his heart was beating faster than Gwaine could keep track of.

‘Tell me, were you ever going to admit this turns you on?’ Merlin squeaked in the most adorable way, probably went to try and explain himself, but Gwaine pressed his lips over the pulse-point and let his teeth sink in.

Just as before, Merlin tasted delicious, far sweeter than any pastry that the cooks made, or the wines he stole from the Princess’s store.

What did surprise him was the gasp from the Warlock, the way his head snapped to the side to expose more skin, the hand that reached into Gwaine’s hair and tugged him closer. Curious, Gwaine drunk slowly, let his mouth fill and controlled the blood-flow, careful not to push Merlin too far.

There was no mistaking the scent of arousal, the way Merlin was falling apart, and Gwaine kept a careful hold of the Warlock, swallowed down his first mouthful.

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin groaned, the hand in his hair tightening, and the Knight smirked against his skin. Took another mouthful, before pulling back gently, licking away the stray drops that tried to escape.

Merlin looked lost, so utterly confused yet desperately turned on, and Gwaine just shrugged.

‘Want me to help with that?’ He nodded to the very obvious tent in Merlin’s trousers, before noting that Merlin was beginning to lose the hazy look of pleasure. It was replaced with worried Merlin, the one that quickly stammered out an apology and said something about going to the stream.

Gwaine sighed, watched the Warlock flee, then turned to five annoyed Vampires.

**

He gasped, his cock jerking in his hand as he spilled out over the ground, slumped back against the tree that was holding him up.

‘Bloody shit.’ He swore, before raising a hand to his neck. Oh, it felt so good, and he didn’t really want to heal the mark that much. Wanted to be able to see it, to know Gwaine had laid a claim to him, that he belonged there.

Then he remembered that he’d just run from the group, swallowed down his pride and tucked himself away, muttering a spell to clean himself up. He spent the walk back considering if he needed to explain this, if he should apologise for it feeling so good.

Instead, he found the Knights all ready for bed, giving him quick smiles that assured him he didn’t need to explain. Gwaine even chucked his neckerchief across, before making a joke about how he was going to die early if his back kept going to sleep on a bed of leaves. Arthur scolded him for being such a wimp, while Merlin, sated from earlier, settled onto his bedroll.

It was right before he fell asleep that he remembered that Arthur had admitted they could hear the stream from the Camp.


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of Merlin showing what he can do, to make them feel less guilty

They weren’t mentioning it on purpose. Merlin didn’t even want to try and bring it up, not with memories of how it had felt for Gwaine to bite down, to…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a slight tingling in his Magic, a vague warning that something was wrong. Looking around carefully, but spotting nothing but trees, he halted Leon’s horse. That, of course, drew the attention of the six Knights up ahead.

‘Merlin? What’s…’ He held a hand up, surprised when Arthur actually fell silent.

‘Something’s wrong.’ He could feel it, like an ache in his gut. Something that told him his Knights were in danger, that the King himself might be, if Merlin didn’t act.

‘I can’t hear anything.’ Leon stated carefully, but his hand had reached for his sword just in case.

‘Nor smell.’ Elyan added, yet Merlin was thankful they were still taking the threat seriously.

‘One of your feelings?’ The last time he’d had one was a long time ago, when the Knights had told him they would be fine, that they’d come back from the Perilous Lands unharmed. He’d begged them not to, and they had ignored him. Arthur had ignored him, and Merlin would have been furious, had they not been struck by a curse.

‘ _Neosie thu tha swath_.’ The spell didn’t do much to calm his nerves, whatever it was moved faster than he could track. Something of Magic, and something familiar.

‘Merlin, are you sure…’ Unfortunately, Merlin realised what it was right at the moment everything went wrong.

The figure moved faster than anybody could have predicted, the horse not noticing until Merlin was grabbed and the mare bolted from under him. He didn’t blame her, he wasn’t too fond of being snuck up on, especially not by another Vampire.

He’d reached that conclusion, partly because none of the others saw him coming. What was curious was the curse itself, he thought it had been limited to just the six of them.

Oh, damn, the bandits. He remembered it now, remembered watching Elyan flatten one of them, but the man got a good cut to the Knight’s side. It wouldn’t have been fatal for Elyan, but the blood had obviously made it into the system of the bandit, who was now holding him as a hostage against six very angry Knights.

He just needed to wait, to make sure that none of the other bandits had survived. Once he knew that, this Vampire was going back to where it had come from.

**

Arthur halted, then slowly put his hands up in surrender.

‘We mean you no harm…’ He remembered the first days after his curse, the pounding head, the sharp press of fangs to his lip as he tried to conceal. He could be near no human, sent away even Merlin, the heartbeat drove him crazy.

For someone currently being held, Merlin looked remarkably calm. Like he planned on being held captive by a Vampire with the darkest of red eyes, and fangs clearly on display.

‘You killed me! Stupid of you, to leave one of your group un-enhanced.’ The neckerchief was stripped off, and no doubt the Vampire would have bit, had he not spotted the mark on Merlin’s neck.

The unhealed mark. Arthur would worry about that later, for now, he had a Vampire to deal with.

‘Easy! We can talk about this, let us…’ Leon tried, but the man, no, vampire laughed.

‘I see now why you keep him.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, looking thoroughly alright with the fact there was a Vampire potentially about to rip his neck out.

‘This curse, you can control. We can teach you, and the others that rose.’ Gwaine stated randomly, Arthur looking at him in confusion.

‘There are no others! It is just…’

Merlin’s eyes flashed golden, and the Vampire was thrown backwards. Before any of them could react, his hand stretched out, words that he could never hope to translate being shouted, and a branch from the tree above fell down, stabbed straight through the man’s chest.

‘Thanks.’

‘No issue.’ Gwaine replied, hurrying to Merlin’s side in an instant, retrieving the neckerchief and tying it quickly. He even dared to smile up at Merlin, but the sorcerer was focused on the dead Vampire.

‘We might need to be more careful about…’

‘What in Hell just happened?’ Arthur demanded, and Merlin just shot his best pleading expression.

**

Once Merlin had explained that he had needed to know if there were any more before he dealt with the Vampire, it became clear that the others were mildly impressed with his response. Then they continued walking, with Merlin now on foot like the rest of them. Gone was his bedroll, he thought moodily, wondering if he could convince Gwaine to let him borrow his cape.

‘And the mark on your neck? Why haven’t you healed it?’ Merlin almost tripped over a tree root, felt his skin flush and knew they would be able to pick up on it. Dammit, he’d have to work on a spell to stop them from being able to read him like an open book.

‘Arthur’s just jealous that he didn’t get a go.’ Gwaine winked in his direction, putting Merlin’s nerves at ease, he even laughed.

‘So what if I am?’ This time, Merlin did trip. Luckily, Percival caught him, righted him as Merlin stared at Arthur in confusion. He wasn’t the only one, usually the King would never admit to such a thing, yet here he was.

‘There’s always tonight.’ Merlin didn’t quite believe the fact he’d said that, but from Gwaine’s proud smirk, and the flash of surprise on Arthur’s face, he figured he must have done.

‘Does that mean I can find more places to bite?’ Gwaine drawled, shot a lewd smile in his direction, and Merlin cursed internally when his heart skipped.

‘Shut it.’ He warned, and the others laughed, amused by the fact he tried to walk faster than them. Not that it would work, being the only non-Vampire sucked.

‘Make me.’ Gwaine teased, eyes alight with mischief, daring him to do… something. Merlin hesitated, then smiled back, an idea forming.

‘Oh no.’ Leon muttered, while Elyan and Percival took steps back. Lancelot just looked amused, and the King didn’t try and stop them.

‘ _Geh_ _æftan_.’ Gwaine yelped as the roots came for him, moving under Merlin’s command and latching onto one of his legs. The speed came in useful, Merlin thought, watching as he dodged Merlin’s Magic.

‘ _Eor_ _ðe, hiersuma_ _Þ me._ ’ His command for the earth to listen worked, the ground trembling beneath Gwaine’s feet and the Vampire yelping so hard that Merlin burst into laughter.

‘Cheating!’ Gwaine cried, while Merlin just smirked.

‘ _Bl_ _óstm_ _á_.’ The flower bloomed underneath Gwaine’s feet, and he glanced to it.

‘I like that one. Can you make apples?’ Merlin snorted with amusement, before shrugging.

‘Never tried. Hang on.’ He concentrated, held out his hand palm-up, realised he’d never quite dared to perform this much Magic in front of them. Still, this was to show he was alright with what was changing between them.

‘ _æppel_.’ He was surprised when it worked, a perfectly green apple appearing on the palm of his hand. Gwaine looked intrigued, poked at it, then snatched it up.

‘If I get poisoned…’

‘Your body could handle it.’ Merlin shot back, but gave a reassuring nod to the fruit. He bit in, and Merlin waited for judgement.

‘Tasty. Like you.’ Merlin flushed, turned away from the flirting Knight and ignored the mixture of shocked faces and awe from the others.

They were still a long way from Camelot.


	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress made, and Merlin's honestly a lil slut for all his Vampires

They didn’t bother eating that night. Merlin ate dinner by himself, with things gifted by his Magic, munching happily on what he could provide for himself. Honestly, he was beginning to think there was a point to all this Magic, it seemed like such a good idea to use it to feed him. The thought led on to a different one, to whether his Magic could provide for those around him. They needed blood to survive, yes, and he didn’t think there was a spell that could make blood from nothing.

But what if he could make sure they could feed, without diminishing the supply? If he could create spells with nothing more than his mind, could he make one that would allow him to provide for the Knights? And, even if he did, would they let him do such a thing? He thought back to how jealous Arthur had looked, smirked slightly when he caught the King watching him.

‘Hungry?’ He mocked gently, taking another bite of his food. Arthur rolled his eyes, but it was in a fond way, and Merlin finished his dinner. He was slightly unsure how they were going to go about this, now that Gwaine had outed him as finding the experience… hot.

‘C’mere, Merl.’ He obeyed, mostly because if anyone was going to be able to navigate this situation, it was Gwaine. The Knight encouraged him to sit in front of him, between his spread thighs, and Merlin tried not to wriggle as his back pressed to Gwaine’s front.

‘If you want us to stop, just let me know, alright?’ Merlin just nodded, let his attention stay on Gwaine’s fingers, which were tracking to his neckerchief and removing the fabric. The marks from last night were still there, and the Knight traced over them, Merlin jumping slightly.

‘I think the Princess wants to taste.’ He looked to the King, whose eyes were focused on the side of his neck, and Merlin tilted his head invitingly. Arthur moved slowly, giving him time to back away, but Merlin just let his legs fall into a V, enough for the King to kneel between them.

Pressed between two Vampires, two Knights of Camelot, and Merlin felt nothing but arousal. Arthur paused, before his head moved forwards, giving time Merlin to pull away. Not that he ever would, felt teeth press against his neck and gasped as they broke the skin.

It felt so much better than he’d expected. He vaguely realised he’d reached for Arthur’s hair, had wrapped his fingers into the strands of blond, held Arthur in place where he belonged. The King drank slowly, Merlin squirming and trying his best not to make the situation worse.

‘Lance, come here.’ The Knight listened to Gwaine, and Merlin stretched out his arm in offering, felt a second pair of teeth dig in.

‘One more, Merl.’ He didn’t know which Knight it was, just that there was a head to the other side of his neck, and the Warlock didn’t know whether to cry or plead. He registered that he was offering out his other hand, that Gwaine was chuckling and instructing Leon to bite down, which meant it was probably Elyan on the other side of his neck.

He wasn’t even sure how they had all managed to crowd around him, Merlin was too busy keeping his head rested back against Gwaine.

‘Mm, Percival’s feeling left out.’ The Knight murmured against his ear, and Merlin realised that he wanted more. His short-sleeve shirt gave room one his arm, and Merlin tried to convey his thoughts, but instead ended up babbling.

‘Shh, that’s it. This one might ache a little, it’s going into the muscle.’ Arthur had stopped drinking, was merely licking at his skin and chasing the droplets that ran. The others seemed to be waiting, so that all five of them could drink while Gwaine kept a hand on him.

He was right, it hurt when Percival bit down. Merlin whined, the blood pounding through his head, desperate for it to sting a little more.

‘Going to drink at the same time now, tell us if you feel woozy.’ Arthur’s teeth were back, sinking into his skin like they belonged there, and Merlin tried not to shout at the feeling of pain in so many parts of his body, yet the knowledge that he was stretched out between them.

He was so hard it hurt, especially with hands that ran up his legs soothingly, strong hands holding him in place. When the Knights pulled back, they were careful, didn’t let the blood spill from the wounds, and Merlin registered that Gwaine had told him to heal all of them but the ones on his neck, if he wanted to keep them.

His Magic did it without his command, anyway, like it knew what he wanted.

‘There we go, feeling better?’ Gwaine murmured into his ear, hands skirting up Merlin’s sides, careful not to dart anywhere inappropriate. It was rather a shame, the Warlock thought, he’d been hoping that Gwaine would just take what he wanted.

‘Look at them, look what you’ve done to us.’ He opened his eyes, knew they’d be bright golden when he did so, moaned quietly at the Knights of Camelot that stood in front. Bloodstained lips, dark eyes that weren’t from the blood, more to do with the fact that they all had awfully-tight looking trousers.

‘Ready for your reward?’ He wasn’t sure what that was, just smiled when Gwaine turned him, lay them both down onto the grass and Merlin felt lips hit his. Oh, that was nice, he could get used to that.

A hand was lifting his shirt, fingers tracing over his hipbones and down to the V that led to his trousers. Merlin shuddered, arching up into the touch, watched Gwaine’s eyes flash red.

‘M’going to bite you right here.’ His thumb tapped Merlin’s hipbone, before his lips were gone, lazily tracking down his torso. The Warlock tipped his head back, stared up to the dark sky above and then across to the others. He blushed when he realised they were watching, most with a hand on themselves, enjoying watching as Gwaine exposed his chest to the cool air. Arthur and Lancelot were the only ones not touching themselves, seemingly more intrigued by where Gwaine was going to bite.

‘You’re strung up so tightly, Merl, I can’t wait for you to fall apart.’ Gwaine whispered, nipped lightly at his chest with his normal teeth, sucking a mark onto the skin.

He wasn’t quite sure how he got here, but all he knew was that he was never going to give this up. That he’d find a spell so that the Knights could drink their fill, so that they could keep biting down into his skin, the delicious burn that he craved so badly.

When Gwaine bit down, Merlin was lost. It stung, snapped every ounce of control he had, his cock spending into his trousers without the chance to stop it. He had no choice but to let Gwaine strip him apart, to drink as Merlin’s hips rocked through his orgasm, a hazy feeling forming.

Around him, a couple of others were grunting, a few murmurs of appreciation, whispers of how good he looked right now. Gwaine sat back, blood on his lips and his fangs still down, waiting to see if Merlin was alright with what happened.

He shot up, probably unwise considering how much blood he’d lost, kissed Gwaine’s lips and licked away the taste of himself, felt the fangs that dug into him as the kiss became heated.

It didn’t last long, Merlin was exhausted, and Gwaine caught him as he slumped.

‘Sleep, little Warlock, we’ll keep watch.’ Gwaine promised, wrapping his cloak around Merlin’s shoulders in one swift movement, and the Warlock did as told.


	5. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Camelot

Merlin was practically blushing all the way back to Camelot. He couldn’t quite believe he’d done that, let the Knights use him in such a way, let them break him down and spilt under Gwaine’s touch. Just thinking of it was enough to have his arousal returning, not something he wanted when he had to keep pace with the others, trying not to reach for the marks on his neck.

He had to find that spell. More importantly, he had to keep the others from finding out, because they would never let him hear the end of it.

Camelot’s walls had never looked so inviting, and Merlin kept behind the King when they came to the steps of the Castle.

‘You’re back!’ Morgana rushed down the steps, Arthur catching her and hugging her tightly, before doing the same to Gwen. It was rare that he allowed them so close, Merlin thought, knowing the two of them had picked up on it.

‘We ran into some trouble.’ Arthur admitted, while Morgana looked between them. Her eyes came to rest on him, before skipping back to Arthur.

‘Let’s take this somewhere more private.’ Morgana suggested, and Merlin noted that quite a few people had come to see the King of Camelot. Of course, they rarely got to see him after the curse had hit, and it was drawing quite the crowd.

Merlin followed dutifully, and when they reached Arthur’s Chambers, he began his usual tasks. Lighting the fire, preparing the clothes that the King would want to change into, clearing his desk of papers while Arthur admitted they had been ambushed, and the horses had fled.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation, not until Gwen spoke up.

‘What did you do for blood? Collect it from the bandits?’ Merlin kept his head firmly away from view, staring at the papers that were suddenly fascinating.

‘Of course not. Merlin’s got a bitemark on his neck.’ Morgana provided, voice smug. Gwen squeaked, and Merlin looked up, opened his mouth to try and defend himself, then realised it wasn’t needed.

‘Merlin was… kind enough…’ Arthur began, looking so out of his depth that it was almost funny, before Morgana chuckled.

‘Whatever you do behind closed doors, or in this case, a forest, is none of our business.’ Merlin decided it was time to excuse himself, fled from the awkward situation, Morgana’s knowing glance following him out of the door.

**

His first stop was the restricted books that Geoffrey was sorting through, more than happy to help Merlin find all those on Magic that he could. It was no secret that he was a sorcerer, not to those inside the Castle, and the librarian seemed intrigued about his power. Asked if there was a spell that could be used to order books, and Merlin assured him that he would look into it.

The thing about creating spells, was that it had to be connected back to the Old Religion. His power could create things from nothing, could call upon the earth to provide for him, and so he hoped he would have the ability to increase his blood-production rate, enough for them to drink his fill.

The books were actually useful, tales of what Priests and Priestesses used to do, spells to increase blood production for offerings. He translated as he went, tweaked and altered words, before staring at what he hoped to be a complete spell. He wrote a few different versions of it, before deciding that it was time to try it.

Gaius was in the room when he came back, so he shoved the papers into the spell book and looked up to his mentor.

‘You’re back late. Lady Morgana was ready to send a search.’ If his Uncle was curious about the book, he didn’t say anything, just continued to mash up herbs in the bowl he was currently using. Merlin took the time to put the book down, moving across to sit on the bench.

‘Bandits. We lost the horses.’ Gaius looked up, studied him for a moment, and Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Even though the neckerchief should hide the marks, he was worried Gaius could see past that.

‘Anything interesting happen?’ He asked, and Merlin reached back for the book, ready to head to his room.

‘Asides from Arthur being his usual dollophead self, no.’ Lying was never easy, and from the raised eyebrow, Merlin knew he hadn't been that convincing. Still, shutting the door between them severed the awkward interrogation, and Merlin decided it was time to practice his spell.

**

Gwaine had finished cleaning his armour when Merlin came wandering into the armoury, stacked high with the Princess’s equipment.

‘You alright?’ Elyan asked, making room for Merlin on the bench beside him. It wasn’t uncommon for the Warlock to come and join them, for Merlin to spend his time with them while they cleaned their armour. Of course, the dynamics had changed slightly, not that anyone was going to point that out. Besides, Morgana had done that earlier.

‘Yeah, Arthur’s stacking up chores again, the prat.’ His eyes flicked golden, the boots beginning to polish themselves. Gwaine watched, intrigued, having never seen Merlin do such a thing.

‘Can you do that for all of them?’ Gwaine asked, studying the pile of things Merlin had to clean. The Warlock looked slightly surprised, then shrugged.

‘I guess. But I’m working other spells at the moment, I don’t want to overload.’ Gwaine wasn’t sure why he looked around trying to find something looking magical, before Leon asked what other spells. To Gwaine’s shock, and delight, Merlin’s heartrate picked up, his cheeks flushing.

‘Just some stuff.’ That was a lie, he didn’t need to be a Vampire to know that.

‘Merlinnn.’ Gwaine drawled, watched the way his eyes flicked up, unsure, heart hammering away in his chest.

‘Tell me.’ He wasn’t quite expecting the reaction, the way the dark in Merlin’s eyes expanded, the swallow and the nervous look of arousal. Interesting, Gwaine thought, before Merlin ducked his head.

‘A spell for blood.’ Gwaine waited for more explanation, and Merlin nervously shifted, evidently unsure how he got in this situation.

‘To make sure I keep producing blood, no matter how much gets taken.’ Oh, Gwaine loved the sound of that, didn’t miss the way the Knights looked at Merlin. They had been hesitant, to bite into someone that they cared for so much, until they figured out what it did to him.

‘So we could keep drinking…’ Leon began, polishing forgotten,

‘And you wouldn’t get hurt?’ Elyan finished, Merlin looking so lost between all of them. He nodded slowly, and Gwaine grinned.

‘Does it work?’

‘Yes.’ He didn’t ask how Merlin had tested it, figured they could keep an eye on him anyway.

‘You want us to keep drinking from you?’ Lancelot asked carefully, needing the confirmation.

‘You don’t have to! I just… if you want…’ He stammered, looking utterly delicious, excusing the bad pun, as he blushed dark red. Gwaine enjoyed watching him squirm under the attention, but Percival was kind enough to put him out of his misery.

‘Of course we want that. We just want you to be happy as well.’ Merlin would be more than happy, Gwaine mused, watching Merlin’s blush spread to the tips of his ears.

‘We’ve got a meeting with the King later, but we’ll see you after, if that’s okay with you?’ Leon asked, ever the gentleman, and Merlin’s smile lit the whole damned room.


	6. Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's got the spell perfected, and demands the attention he wants

‘How did you test it?’ Arthur asked, and Merlin hesitated. He was more than aware that the King wouldn’t be impressed, watched as the Knights began to frown. They’d been in the room when Merlin had come in, ready to serve the King his dinner as normal.

‘I just made a small cut…’

‘Merlin!’ Lancelot jumped up, several others looked damned close to snapping at him as well, and he allowed his arm to be pulled up.

‘Where?’ He rolled back the sleeve, to the point where a faint silver line announced the edge where he’d sliced open his wrist. Lancelot tracked it, then frowned, shaking his head.

‘If it didn’t work?’

‘Then I’d use Magic to heal it. I’m not incapable.’ He was slightly annoyed that after all this, they still had so little faith in him. They still thought he would take unnecessary risks, that his Magic wouldn’t support him when he needed it to.

‘We know. I just… I don’t like seeing you hurt.’ When Lance used those eyes, the ones that were like a puppy, Merlin couldn’t help but melt.

‘It didn’t. And now we know the spell works, you don’t have to feel guilty about the blood donations.’ It had been a thing they’d protested right from the start, before Gaius pointed out that if they didn’t feed, they’d leave Camelot without a King and its main protectors.

‘You want this to be permanent?’ Leon inquired, coming across to his side. He was still so gentle, despite the power he held, and it was one of the things that made him such a good Knight.

‘Yes.’ He’d given up hiding the truth from him, not when they could hear his heart skip whenever he lied.

‘Then we take this carefully.’ Arthur broke the silence, rising up from his chair and moving across. Merlin tilted his head up in a challenge, daring the King to… well, he didn’t actually know what he was daring the King to do, but he wanted to find out. Arthur smirked, a hand coming to his throat, fingers dipping under the neckerchief before, in one smooth movement, it was ripped. He didn’t even bother untying it, just yanked it clean in one go.

‘That was my favourite one.’ Merlin lied, teasing the King. His smirk fell when red eyes flashed, when he caught a sight of the hunger in them. Not just for blood, either.

‘I’ll buy you a new one.’ He promised, before Merlin was being gently pushed backwards, one hand to the centre of his chest, right over his heart. He vaguely noted his legs hitting the back of Arthur’s bed, swallowed as he dropped down onto it, scrambling back as Arthur turned to his Knights.

‘I want him tied down. Preferably with his own clothing.’

**

Gwaine eyed up his handy work, watched as Arthur raked his eyes over Merlin appreciatively. He was glad that they had the sense to silence the room, a spell Morgana had performed with raised eyebrows, while Arthur tried to stammer out an excuse. The door was locked as well, with the Guards being told that they were to interrupt only if Camelot was in grave danger.

He could see why. Merlin looked delightful, tied down to the Princess’s bed, legs tied apart with just his smallclothes remaining. His shirt was gone, Gwaine eyeing up the mark he’d left the night before, then up to the pale column of skin along his neck.

Then came Merlin’s sassy look, his smirk that made Gwaine’s heart ache.

‘Going to just stare at me?’ Leon moved first, crawling up onto the bed and kissing him sweetly. This was different, going further than just drinking, and Merlin was more than into it. The Knights watched, Leon’s hand trailing down over his torso, holding over his hip and brushing his thumb against the bite.

Leon’s lips began to trail, down his collarbone and just below, hesitating.

‘Bite.’ Merlin dared, and then his eyes rolled back when the Knight obeyed. Gwaine grimaced, his trousers were getting uncomfortably tight, and he worked them open to give some room to breathe. Elyan was on the bed, avoiding Leon to move up the other side, while Merlin encouraged him closer.

Percival joined, settled between Merlin’s thighs and let his hands wander, before his lips began to kiss down his stomach.

‘Pleaseee.’ The Warlock whined, Gwaine settling down on the edge of the bed to watch the three of them take him apart. He could see hands working, evidently it wasn’t just blood drinking that was going on, but he had patience.

With three people drinking, Merlin looked like he was ready to explode. Leon was rutting against his side, Elyan on the other, while Percival’s hand was between his thighs. The King was sitting at his desk, shirt off and trousers unlaced, though he wasn’t touching. Lancelot was in a similar state, eyes flicking between his norm and the deep red, hungry.

Leon finished first, hips stuttering and his teeth sliding out of the skin carefully. Elyan followed shortly after, staining Merlin’s hip and his teeth leaving. Percival continued to drink, before he pulled back and moved over Merlin’s frame, towering over him with ease.

A sticky mess, yet Merlin still looked hungry, while Lancelot began to move across.

‘C’mere.’ Lancelot obeyed, kissed him and began to rut between his thighs, and Merlin’s sigh echoed out. He didn’t have much movement, not with the bindings keeping him down, so Lancelot made up for his situation.

Gwaine watched as Lancelot’s head dipped down to his neck, hungrily biting down and drinking his fill. Merlin’s hips stuttered, but then he urged him onwards, and Lancelot groaned.

He wanted. Gwaine had to wait, watched as Lancelot finished and kissed him softly, Merlin smiling up but looking desperate.

‘How d’you want him?’ Arthur was coming across, and Merlin looked between them.

‘You take his mouth. Then we can bite.’ Gwaine was moving to the ties, trusting that Arthur would follow his lead. He did, Merlin scrambling across to reach for the laces on his trousers, pausing and looking up to the King.

‘Go ahead.’ Arthur smoothly said, wrapped hands into his hair and guided. Gwaine settled behind them, dipped his hand down Merlin’s spine and towards his smallclothes. He chuckled when the manservant pushed back, arching into the touch with a needy whimper.

‘Shh, steady.’ He hadn't quite thought they’d get this far, but he was more than happy to continue, brushed his fingers across Merlin’s hole before coming back for oil. Arthur was already lost, head tipped back and his eyes shut, one hand gently putting pressure on the back of Merlin’s head while his hips rocked.

He was surprised by how tight Merlin was, made a note to question his past relationships later, stretching him out quickly. Listening to his heartbeat was the way he made sure it wasn’t hurting, found nothing that indicated he wasn’t enjoying this.

‘He’s ready for you, Princess.’ The King pulled back, his skin flushed in a way that Gwaine didn’t even know was possible now that they were partly-dead, moved around to settle on the bed. Gwaine guided Merlin back, until he was stretching around Arthur, head tipping back and moaning.

‘Pretty.’ Gwaine commented, moving close to Merlin’s front and going for his neck. Arthur got the idea, went to the other side and bit down hard, Gwaine copying the motion, and smirked when he felt Merlin spill between them.

It was a lazy rush to the finish line, Gwaine rocking against Merlin’s front, Arthur buried inside him. The Warlock just looked dazed, and when the Knight slowly helped him off of Arthur’s lap, Merlin looked ready to pass out.

‘Sheets are a mess.’ Arthur grumbled, the idiot, and Merlin’s eyes flashed gold. Fresh sheets, the smell of nicely laundered material filling the room, and Merlin dropped down onto them.

‘Sleep now.’ He mumbled into the pillow. Arthur looked to his Knights, who were getting ready to leave, and Gwaine reluctantly left the bed as well. The King wrapped an arm around his waist, then turned to Gwaine, giving him a nod that assured the Knight that Merlin would be fine.

It was the start of something, and Gwaine wasn’t sure how long they could keep it hidden from everybody else.


	7. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so warnings for this chap my lovelies! 
> 
> Hurt Merlin, he's getting beaten up pretty bad. Sorry

Merlin hummed as he walked down the corridor, smiled warmly to the Guards that he passed at the doors before climbing the steps quickly. It was a beautiful morning in Camelot, the sun was shining brightly, although there were some clouds in the sky. He suspected there might be rain later, not that…

He yelped as an arm closed around him, a hand over his mouth, and he was shoved back into a room. The door shut, and he drew his Magic up ready to protect himself, before halting.

Lord Donovan, one of the lead Councillors to the King, and Merlin relaxed. Not a threat, although grabbing him was a little unnecessary.

‘Lord Donovan, is there something I could…’ The hand hit him so quickly he could not hope to stop it, his head slamming back into the wall hard enough that his head span. He tasted blood, tried not to topple as the neckerchief was torn from his neck. Unlike when Arthur had done it, there wasn’t enough strength, it took him with the blow and let him drop back. With the wind knocked from him, he slumped down onto the floor, trying to blink back the dizziness.

‘You think you can use this curse to get access to the King? Think that you can seduce him with blood?’ A kick hit his ribs, and Merlin remembered both Gaius and Arthur’s teachings on how to avoid breaking them. Curl in, protect the head, arms around the back of the neck. Another kick, right over where Gwaine had bitten him this morning, and Merlin gasped out.

‘A common harlot, I bet you let him go into the Perilous Lands, intended for him to be cursed!’ Merlin’s greatest failure, not trusting his gut and watching Arthur tear himself apart for months because of a curse he could not control. He still remembered the feeling that came, the moment it had hit the group. He had screamed Arthur’s name, forgotten everything he’d ever been told about keeping his Magic to simple tricks only, burst into the tower they had been in and found his King, pale and slumped over the stone.

He’d failed, and now someone was accusing him of doing it on purpose. The tears weren’t from the pain, not anymore, and Merlin sobbed when he thought of how they had suffered. The man was right, well, not right. But close enough, Merlin should have protected them.

‘What do you use? Blood? Tempt them with your scent?’ Merlin vaguely tried to plead, wanted to assure him that he would never let the King come under harm again. That the Knights would be safe, now that Merlin had control of his Magic better. With Morgana’s help, they’d manage to make Arthur the King he was supposed to be.

‘This is for your own good, to spoil the scent, it’ll tempt them elsewhere. Like a pretty maiden, with marriage prospects.’ Lord Donovan, Merlin recalled, had a daughter that had just turned eighteen summers. Perfect age for the Knights of Camelot, if not the King himself. She’d be pure, her blood would be just as acceptable as his own.

Merlin didn’t know what the threat fully meant, until he heard the sound of laces being undone and something warm hit him. He grimaced, managed to turn his head away and waited for the humiliation to be over, told himself that he had suffered much worse than this. He’d been tortured for his loyalty to Arthur, this was nothing.

‘Mark my words, if you don’t leave the King alone, I’ll come back to finish the job, whore.’ A well-placed blow to the head, and Merlin was gone.

**

Morgana was concerned. Merlin had been due to come and see him earlier, for a lesson in Magic. She’d gone down to the training grounds to try and find him, knowing that Merlin was always a sucker for watching the Knights flex their stupidly big muscles, but he wasn’t there. Arthur told her that he was probably sleeping, being a lazy manservant as usual, or trying to skive his duties. She’d rolled her eyes, told Arthur that if he really wanted Merlin to be a prompt servant, then buggering him senseless the night before wasn’t the answer.

She found Gwen next, down in the kitchens. She technically was still a servant, although all of the Staff knew that she would sleep in Morgana’s bed, and most treated her like a Lady. When her lover confirmed she hadn't seen Merlin since this morning, when he’d tried to steal a freshly baked roll from the chef, Morgana frowned.

Gaius informed her than when she found Merlin, he was to go and collect the herbs that he’d been waiting on for a while. He then also added that he was more than aware that Merlin hadn't returned home the night before, and Morgana acted shocked.

She was walking down the corridor when her Magic perked up, bubbled to the service and drew her towards the steps. Walking up them, she smelt something rather foul, a mixture of blood and piss that had her looking to the supply closet. Knocking seemed rather foolish, but she did it anyway, then tried the handle. Locked, no threat to her, a whispered spell and the door opening.

When her Magic burst free seconds later, she was vaguely aware that she’d shattered all the glass around her.

**

Arthur laughed, disarmed Elyan with ease, then drove his own sword into the dirt.

‘A good match, my friend.’ He pulled the Vampire up, clapped him on the shoulder and turned to the others. It was important that they trained together, to enhance their control over their skills. They always wore at least three items that had Merlin’s enchantment on, in case they got cut off, like the necklace Arthur had tucked under his shirt. The ring that had belonged to his father. And around his ankle, a leather bracelet than had been a Yule gift from his manservant.

‘Arthur!’ Gwen, running across the grass as fast as her legs would carry her, skirts in hand and flushed red.

‘Guinevere, what is it?’ His sister’s lover was one of his closest friends, he wasn’t afraid of being slightly closer to her than he would most women, just because his affections couldn’t be misinterpreted. He gently rested a hand to her shoulder, urged her to breathe deeply, ignored her hammering heart and dipped into her thoughts.

‘Merlin! Gaius, he’s injured! Your Chambers!’ Arthur didn’t care that he was not supposed to use his speed in the Castle, ignored that entirely as he took off in the direction of his home. He was aware that the others would do the same, was surprised when Gwaine ran past him, faster than Arthur in the emergency.

He threw the door open to his Chambers, could hear the Guards behind trying to pretend they hadn't startled as he ran past.

Merlin.

Bruised, with blood trickling down the side of his face, a bruised arm being used as a headrest. He was in the tub, Gaius kneeling by his side, and Arthur didn’t need the burning clothes on the fire to identify the smell.

‘Who.’ He growled out, felt his teeth digging into his lip. Merlin tried to look up at him, and Arthur’s heart froze. Gone was the pale skin and sharp cheekbones, replaced by swollen lips and a bruised skin, blood that was tracking down his face. He didn’t smile, and Arthur’s eyes wandered further.

Gwaine was already gone, the door almost ripping from the hinges as he stormed out.

‘Sire, might I suggest some privacy, if you’re alright with us using your Chambers?’ Gaius smoothly asked, and Arthur realised that the door was still open, that the Knights were behind him.

‘Out. All of you.’ They listened, despite the fact that they were just as angry as he was.

‘Merlin. Who.’ It wasn’t even a question, he’d rip him apart if it was the last thing he did. Merlin looked unable to keep his head up, it lolled back to the side and landed on his forearm, and the King waited.

He hadn't used his Magic. Merlin had the ability to defend himself, and he hadn't done it. Which meant that whatever the attacker had said, whoever he was, Merlin believed he deserved it.

‘WHO!’ Gaius winced, but Merlin just looked tired.

‘Gwaine knows.’ He muttered, and Arthur stormed from the room, found his Knights outside waiting. All apart from one, Gwaine, who was no doubt terrorising someone.

‘Sire, Sir Gwaine just took Lord Donovan down to the dungeons.’ One of his Guards said, and Arthur was pleased to note that the man looked just as angry as he felt.

Donovan.

Arthur could only hope he was still alive by the time they made it to the Dungeon, for he wanted to tear the man apart himself.


	8. Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana points out that Merlin has to be strong

Merlin stared down at the murky water, before washing his face. His hands shook as he tried to clean the blood from his face, before warm fingers closed around his wrist. He turned to the side, startled when he found Morgana kneeling before the tub.

‘I…’

‘Hush, Merlin.’ She reached in for the cloth, soaked it carefully before raising it to his face. If he was concerned about the fact that he was naked in front of the King’s sister, it was gone the moment that she dabbed at the blood.

‘Gwen has gone to ensure they don’t do anything stupid.’ Her voice was perfectly calm, like this was normal. He wondered when Gaius had left, tried to recall everything that had happened, then thought back to the ache throughout this body.

‘Gaius assures me nothing is broken.’ The cloth was back, warm as water dribbled down her face. He tilted into her touch, felt her fingers reach for the bite on his neck.

‘I know that it hurts. I know that, right now, you feel like this is the worst moment in your life.’ Her eyes were suddenly facing his, burning green that shone with the desire for revenge, for harming all those that had upset him. She was always so brave, had managed to stay in Camelot, even when her Magic began to appear during Uther’s reign.

‘But you are Emrys. You,’ She took his hand, squeezing it tightly, ‘are the strongest Warlock alive. You survived Nimueh, and Morgause, and the Serket sting. You can survive this.’ The cloth came up once more, but this time he snatched it from her grip.

‘Now it’s time to show Camelot just how strong its Guardian is.’ Merlin, with her help, began to rise from the water.

**

‘He is nothing more than a whore!’ Donovan spat, while Arthur resisted the urge to rip his limbs apart.

‘If you mutter one more word…’ Leon warned, and the Lord smirked.

‘We accept you, for Camelot needs a strong King. But using his blood… the council will never accept him.’ Arthur had decided that killing him might not be that far of a stretch, that he could find a way to cover it up, before footsteps rung out.

Arthur halted, when he saw Lord Donovan’s daughter standing in the doorway. Gillian, if he remembered correctly, and she looked furious.

‘Lady Gillian…’ Sir Leon began, but she held up a hand. He fell silent, and the girl walked across to her father, who was in chains. He had a broken nose, his left eye was already swollen shut, and Gwaine had been slightly less than honourable when he’d dragged him down here.

The girl slapped him straight around the face, her own father, lips drawing back into a snarl.

‘How dare you! To lay a hand on someone as precious as Emrys! We were born of Magic, my Lord,’ She shot a look to Arthur, then looked back to her Father.

‘He knows all too well that Emrys is our King, yet he…’

‘King?’ Arthur interrupted, and the girl turned. She had just turned eighteen summers, if Arthur bothered listening to Merlin’s chatter correctly. He usually would allow nobody at Court, especially since they had been made into blood-drinking creatures, yet he was supposed to allow all nobility the chance to stay within the Castle Walls.

‘Indeed, Sire. Emrys is the King of the Druids, and my Mother was one.’ Arthur wondered if Merlin was ever going to gift them with that bit of information, before looking back to Lady Gillian.

‘I should have known you’d do such a thing! It will gain you no favours, not with how much power Emrys holds over Camelot!’ And with that, Lady Gillian flounced from the room, with her last words being that they could do what they wished with him.

**

‘Will you ever forgive me, my liege?’ Lady Gillian kept her head bowed to Merlin, who stood with his back straight, despite how it hurt. In front of the Court of Camelot, he could not be foolish and ruin this.

‘There is nothing to forgive, Lady Gillian. You are not your father.’ She rose her head, before offering out her hand, a tiny flower blooming on it. Magic, so freely given now that Camelot was at harmony. Morgana had been right, Merlin had to show that he was worthy of being at the King’s side. Right now, one of the most eligible women in the Kingdom was calling him King.

‘But I am one of your subjects, and I should have known he would never stop with his ambitions.’ She was young, and her Magic had so much potential. He would have to show her how to go to the Druids, would tell Aglain to keep her safe.

‘Lady Gillian,’ He took her hands, just as Morgana had done to him, ‘Go to the Druids. Learn the ways of Magic, and be the noble that your father could have been.’ Her smile bloomed, before she curtseyed and rushed from the room. Morgana smirked, clapped her hands slowly.

‘You see what I mean, Emrys?’

Because if he could show he was strong, then no other noble would attack. He would be able to deal with his attraction to each Knight without having to worry about judgement.

‘As ever, Lady Morgana, you never cease to amaze.’ He teased, before deciding it was time to go and address the man in the Dungeons.

**

‘Merlin, are you…’

‘Fine, the Council have stripped Lord Donovan of his titles and Land, it’s been gifted to his daughter.’ Merlin cocked his head, eyed up the man staring back at him. He looked pretty awful, Gwaine had obviously had a go at him already.

‘What… how?’ Arthur, bless his heart, was always blind to how much the Council would listen to the Lady Morgana.

‘Your sister. Lady Gillian took a horse, she’s going to visit Aglain and stay with the Druids.’ Donovan snarled, and Merlin wondered why he hadn't used his Magic in the first place. Did he really think Arthur would have let him be punished?

‘So he’s not a Lord anymore.’ Leon concluded, reaching for his sword in a way that had Merlin shrugging.

‘Nope.’ He was surprised when Arthur reached for him, tilted his head up and kissed him without hesitation. Shocked enough that he barely reacted.

‘What was that for?’ He questioned, and the King smirked.

‘Being an idiot. Now go, get Gaius to put something on your injuries. We’ll finish up down here.’ He should stop them, should tell them that they didn’t have to kill the man. That it was murder. Merlin just reached to peck Arthur’s cheek, still unused to being able to do such a thing.

‘I’m fine, Arthur.’ He promised, but he left the Dungeons anyway.

He didn’t look back.


	9. Perks of being a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Gwaine being an absolute sex God and Merlin just rolling with it

Merlin laughed as Gwaine lunged, scooped him up and sat him down on the desk. His Magic had healed the wounds, so as the Vampire unbuttoned his shirt and searched for any traces of injury, Merlin watched the growing annoyance as he could find nothing.

‘I healed them.’

‘I wanted to be angry for longer.’ Gwaine grumbled, let his fingers wander to search for any remaining tenderness. The other Knights were in the room, they had at least bothered to change out of their bloody clothing. Even Arthur had managed to get rid of the evidence, whereas Gwaine was still splattered with it.

Kind of hot, even though Merlin wasn’t going to admit that.

‘Oh please, I could heal worse than that.’ The Knight growled, kissed him furiously, and Merlin let him have it. Let his legs fall open, encouraged him closer.

‘You shouldn’t have to, Merlin.’ Arthur broke in, and Merlin ducked his head.

‘Why didn’t you use your Magic?’ Lancelot asked carefully, and Merlin halted. He knew why, because he hadn't believed it was worth it. Because he had believed the words.

‘It won’t happen again.’ He promised, not quite what they wanted.

‘It won’t, because Gwaine will murder anyone before they get the chance.’ Elyan joked, and that earned a couple of smiles. The Knight rolled his eyes, went back to where he was kissing Merlin’s neck, hands roaming.

‘Are we disturbing you?’ Arthur’s tone was teasing, amused as Gwaine nipped and sucked at his skin, not using his fangs. Merlin could tell his heart was already racing, tried to get a better control of himself.

‘Gwaine’s just territorial.’ Merlin offered, not wanting anyone to get jealous. As it turned out, he shouldn’t have worried.

‘Mm, we told him that he could bend you over the desk when we got up here.’ Arthur happily stated, like the entitled prat that he was, moving across to take a seat. Merlin squeaked, confused, watching as the Vampires helped themselves to wine, while Gwaine’s kissed had moved to his chest.

‘I… what?’

‘Can I have you?’ Gwaine murmured, low and ever so patient, halting where he’d been kissing. Merlin paused, studied the bloody mess of a Knight, reached to run a hand through his hair. It came back red, and Merlin swallowed.

‘I can clean up first…’

‘No need.’ He stated too quickly, watched Gwaine’s eyes widen.

‘You’re turned on.’ He hated that they could read him so well…

‘You’ve been kissing me.’ He shot back, but he knew it was no use. His cheeks were flushed, and after letting Gwaine into his head earlier, just enough to tell him it was Sir Donovan, it appeared that the Vampire could read him better than the others.

‘You like this. Like how strong we are.’ Merlin yelped as he was dragged from the table, flipped over until he was chest down on it, didn’t fight as a foot kicked his legs apart.

‘I’m going to strip you down, leave you bare on this table.’ With him still fully clothed? Oh, that shouldn’t turn him on. He gripped the table, pushed back into Gwaine’s teasing hold.

‘Get on with it then.’ His shirt was gone, ripped off and abandoned. He wasn’t going to complain, not when nails dug into the skin on his back gently.

‘How do you want me to open you up?’ Merlin’s first thought was positively sinful, and he quickly pushed it down, only for Gwaine to chuckle.

‘I saw that.’

‘Stop snooping in my head then.’ With his hands gripping the desk, he felt fingers trace up his back, gentle.

‘You love it. You’re so powerful, Merl. The strongest Warlock to live, yet you want someone that can pin you down.’ If Gwaine didn’t lay a hand on him, Merlin was going to spill into his trousers without any stimulation. He didn’t even know how that was possible, he blamed his Magic, or the feeling of the Vampire holding him down.

‘I like your idea. I think I’m going to go with it.’ Shit, he was so close already, Merlin biting down on his lip hard and whimpering when hands slipped beneath his trousers.

‘So much skin to mark up.’ Gwaine mused, the trousers gone, his smallclothes all that kept him decent. Not that this was a position he wanted anyone to find him in, gripping Arthur’s table and trying not to ruin the stacked papers at the edge.

‘Gwaine…’

‘Shh, love. I’ll get there.’ If Gwaine realised what pet-name he’d just used, he didn’t take it back. A hand was slowly creeping into his hair, yanking him up sharply and then Gwaine’s teeth were sinking in to his shoulder, and Merlin was done. He couldn’t hold it back even if he wanted to, cried out for the Knight and trembled through his orgasm, felt Gwaine chuckle where he was drinking.

He slumped down, boneless, spread out on the desk and utterly needy.

‘I’m impressed.’ Gwaine slowly remarked, while Merlin tried to regain his breathing.

‘Still want…’

‘If you don’t fuck me, I’ll get one of them to do it.’ He snapped, not needing to turn to know Gwaine was smirking. Already, Merlin’s Magic was beginning to take over, his cock hardening once again.

The smallclothes were removed, thank the Gods, and Merlin relaxed back over the desk. Two fingers moved to his shoulder, to the blood he could feel from the bite.

‘Sure?’ Yeah, he was more than sure with this.

‘Do it.’ The first pressure was a mild burn, but arousal overpowered it. Gwaine soothed him, pushed his fingers in and began to stretch him out. Merlin groaned, let his head rest against his forearm as Gwaine continued working him open. It felt too good, and with Gwaine using Merlin’s earlier release to slick up his cock, the Warlock felt… like a whore.

But this wasn’t like earlier, hurled as an insult. This was what Merlin _wanted_ to be, where he’d remain forever if he could.

He didn’t have time to think about it for long, because Gwaine was pushing into him in one smooth movement. He had to abandon using his arm as a headrest, opted for gripping the table instead.

‘Oh Gods.’

‘That’s it, doing so good.’ Gwaine praised, while Merlin tried to remember how to breath. Just as he figured it out, Gwaine was moving his hips, gripping Merlin tightly and slamming back in. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to how _full_ it felt, how he loved being split open when it felt this good. Gwaine knew what he was doing, hitting that spot inside him that had Merlin squirming under his grip.

‘Fuck- oh my God- Gwaine!’ The Knight laughed, but it was breathless and laced with the pleasure that they were both feeling.

‘Taking it so well.’ He loved the praise, grinned even as the table was rocking.

‘Harder, c’mon, wanna feel it.’ For a moment, he felt Gwaine hesitate. He wondered why, then felt the grip on his hips increase.

‘Hold on.’

And then Gwaine moved. Not just at a human pace either.

Merlin screamed. He couldn’t really help it, because all of a sudden there was an insane pressure inside him, and his eyes rolled back as he gripped the table. He didn’t even realise his orgasm hit until his stomach was painted white, tried to control whatever the Hell Gwaine was doing to him.

His Magic certainly liked it, wrapping around his wrists and keeping pressure on them so he didn’t fall, spreading his thighs further apart to encourage the Vampire. Gwaine was groaning, using Merlin in such a delicious way that the Warlock felt his gut tightening again, could do nothing but babble out how good it felt.

Gwaine stilled, and Merlin felt him spill inside, hot and sticky and good enough for Merlin’s third orgasm. He must have made a sound, but he couldn’t really hear himself, not with how fuzzy he felt. Hands ran up and down his back soothingly, Gwaine was praising him, he realised.

‘M’good. Happy. Just n’d sleep.’ He wondered if any of those words had gotten across, tried to stand on legs that definitely weren’t ready to. Gwaine caught him, looked slightly worried, before Merlin’s Magic took over the strain.

Unfortunately, it seemed to have figured that Merlin hadn't yet pleasured the other Vampires in the room, pumping his body full of energy that he didn’t need. He knew his eyes were glowing, could feel it as he looked from Gwaine, to the shocked faces of the others.


	10. Hot baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's Magic is off without him, and he enjoys a bath

He didn’t fight when Gwaine just led him to the bath, even if his Magic was against the idea. Considering he’d only just had a bath, he really didn’t need one, but it was nice to have Gwaine’s hands on him. Gentle, something so different from the insane orgasm that had literally drained all sensibility from his head.

‘Merl, not that we’re complaining, but did you know your Magic’s everywhere?’ The Warlock lazily let his head tip back, found his Vampire smirking down at him. What had he said? Something about Magic?

Oh, he spotted the fire raging and the candles dancing upwards, the heat in the room was quite impressive. Then there were the tiny sparks of light that just seemed to have randomly appeared, most of them around where the rest of the Knights were still sitting.

‘Mm, sorry.’ He reached a hand out, tried to concentrate on pulling the energy back. It took a couple of attempts until he got it back under control, then let his head rest back against Gwaine.

‘Tired?’ The Knight asked, strong fingers running through his hair. Merlin would never admit that he purred in response, but his chest certainly did some weird vibrating thing.

‘Little bit. Magic’s all crazy.’ It was, he could still feel it urging him to go across to Arthur. They looked flushed, for Vampires, probably because of what they had just witnessed.

‘Need to… let it out?’ Gwaine sounded confused, unsure about his terminology, but it gave Merlin the perfect idea. His body may be too tired to please those still in the room, but his Magic certainly wasn’t. He let it creep out, heard a couple of yelps and a sigh that sounded like Lancelot, stretched it over their skin.

‘Merlin…’ Arthur breathed out, a tone that suggested awe. Merlin sunk deeper into the water, his Magic itching to release, for the band to snap. Instead, he made it build up, let it move over their skin and warm a path down to the pressure between their thighs. It was strange, like he could feel where it was moving, and the Knight above him was torn between massaging Merlin’s shoulders, or watching the others.

He built up a pace, a gentle stroke of Magic over them, listened to their grunts and shuffles as they opened up their breeches, like it would help him. He looked across, caught sight of Arthur’s head tipped back, cheeks deliciously red as his lips fell open, breathing out heavily.

‘You’re incredible.’ Gwaine murmured, thumbs pressing into his shoulder-blades, and Merlin arched into the touch. His Magic tightened, five men simultaneously groaning, before he took pity on them. He let the band snap, let his Magic rush out and overpower them, watched as they finished without a single hand on them.

Leon was the first to work through the aftershocks, blinked back the haze of the orgasm and smiled across at him.

‘Thank you.’ Always polite, Merlin just rolling his eyes and dropping further into the warm water, until he was almost under it. Figuring he should clean them up, he did that without needing to look, Merlin finally pulled his Magic back.

It was happy, a gentle hum under his skin that he settled into, before Gwaine was tugging him up.

‘C’mon, love. Need to get you dry.’ Merlin let himself be guided, just because it was easier than trying to complain, deciding that he wanted one more thing before he fell asleep.

‘Use your words.’ Gwaine teased, probably because his mind had been projecting again without his consent.

‘Drink?’ Gwaine rolled his eyes, carried him across to Arthur’s bed (it was given that he’d sleep there tonight), before plopping him down.

‘I’ve had my fill. Arthur might want a bedtime snack.’ He winked, before walking back across the room, still covered in blood and sweat and looking like a sinful snack. Hah, ironic.

**

The Knights left steadily, dressing themselves back up so they would be presentable if stopped in the corridors. It made sense, most wouldn’t question it, but rumours would spread about what had been going on. Just because Camelot accepted the fact they were Vampires, didn’t mean they would like the fact that all six of them were sharing one man, and using him for blood. No, not using. Gratefully accepting the offering that Merlin continued to give.

Lancelot was the last to leave, cheeks still red and his hair a mess, but it wasn’t bad enough that anyone would stop him. Plus, the sun had set by now, most would be in bed. The door was shut, the lock turning without anyone touching it, drawing the King’s attention to his lover.

Arthur made his way to bed, finally able to feel his legs. Merlin was propped up on his pillows, a judgemental look that made the King chuckle. Only Merlin would ever act like that, he mused, gestured to his still mostly-on clothes.

‘My manservant is evidently slacking off.’ The Warlock grinned, crawled across the bed in a way that Arthur decided should definitely be illegal, fingers reaching for the ties on his clothes. It didn’t take them long to all drop, and he slipped under the covers beside his manservant.

‘You looked beautiful, stretched out like that.’ Arthur commented. Watching Gwaine’s eyes flash red, seeing him just _take_ something like that from Merlin, it made him want it. He’d wait, of course, for the appropriate time. Merlin may be a powerful Warlock, but they’d seen how his body occasionally needed time to rest, while his Magic was still burning.

‘A compliment and the use of your bed? Sire, you’re being generous.’ The teasing was cut off when Arthur kissed him, pushed Merlin back into the sheets and settled on top of him. The Warlock, despite being worn out earlier, was already beginning to show the signs of arousal.

‘Not tonight, minx. I’m just here for a drink.’

‘Smooth-talker.’

‘You love it really.’ Arthur halted, realised what he’d just said, almost choked. Merlin just looked amused, reached to brush his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

‘I do.’ He couldn’t say those words, not yet, but Merlin seemed to understand. His head tilted to the side, an offering aided by hands guiding his head, and Arthur reached for the soft skin. Bit down carefully, smiled when Merlin went boneless under him.

‘Always feels so good.’ Merlin breathed out, while Arthur had to agree. Merlin’s blood was delicious, rich and yet not too filling. Even though he knew he could take his fill, he finished after a couple of mouthfuls, licked at the wound and then watched as it healed. It made sense, he couldn’t have too many bites on him, Arthur had noticed he had healed all but three bites on his skin.

‘You didn’t take much.’ He shrugged, gripped Merlin and rolled them over so he was underneath, the smaller man stretched out on top of him.

‘Sleep. You need the rest, we’re going Hunting tomorrow.’

‘I forgot about that.’ The Warlock grumbled, but did as told, tucked his head under Arthur’s chin. The King smiled, knowing that he had never believed he’d ever have something like this.

It just made sense, having Merlin by his side. Or, in this case, on top of him.


	11. Druids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets some Druids

Merlin laughed, ran faster through the woods, knowing fully well that he’d never make it very far. The Vampires were tracking him, after Merlin bet he could escape without being caught. He had a head start, of course. He didn’t yet rely on his Magic, not with anything more than stopping him from tripping over tree roots.

Free from Camelot. Nothing holding them back, just the woods that provided cover for him as he sprinted. He could hear them coming, his Magic pricking up the hairs on the back of his neck. Elyan and Lancelot would run one side, they were very practical, would attempt to hunt in a straight-forward manner. Gwaine had no qualms about ruining his hidden advantage, would probably just run after him.

Leon and Arthur were the tactical ones. They’d track him as a predator would track prey, probably lure him into their own path. Finally, Percival. The Knight was always the one that managed to shock Merlin, sometimes he seemed to go with the King, but the Warlock suspected he would not do so on this matter.

Then, Merlin halted. Rather suddenly as well, heels digging into the dirt and almost toppling, because there were a group of people in front.

He knew they were Druids, without even needing to see the ink markings that they were dressed with. His Magic, had it not been busy tracking his Vampires, might have been able to spot them before he stumbled into the ritual.

That was undoubtedly what it was. Most of the people had stripped down to just underclothing, different paints spread across their chest. The fire was roaring, a few small tents set up around the outskirts, and the Magic between them was powerful. Sacrifices, offerings to the Goddess, sat in the centre of the space. Fruits and vegetables, along with some meat. A deer, which he knew would be placed onto the fire and burnt up without touching.

‘Emrys.’ Whispers, shocked faces and terror, Merlin straightening his back. The Vampires were close, curious about what was going on, but not wanting to intrude. Merlin didn’t need their assistance, these people weren’t a threat to him.

Quite the opposite. The man, evidently the leader of the group, dropped down to his knees the second he’d recovered from his shock. The others followed suit, and Merlin felt his cheeks flush. Most of the Druids close to Camelot were aware that they didn’t need to bow to him, that he wasn’t interested in their titles for him. These were not the normal Druids, a wandering group from further north, if his niggling feeling was correct.

Then his eyes drifted to the woman at the back. Quite different from when he last saw her, dressed in nothing more than a thin cloth around her waist. Previously pinned-hair was now loose around her shoulders, a stunning orange that was quite different from the paint across her body. Merlin made sure to keep his eyes firmly above the neck, smiling warmly as she dropped.

‘My Lord.’

‘Lady Gillian.’ Her Magic was brighter that it was before, a burning ball of energy that he studied as he looked through the group.

‘Rise, please. There’s no need for formality.’ The group seemed to be impressed that their newest member had the attention of Emrys, stepped out of the way so Merlin could move across to her.

‘You look happier.’ He whispered, watched as her lips quirked up at the corners.

‘From the look on your face, I take it that your King is close by?’ She was very inquisitive, would have managed to survive at Court even without her Father. She didn’t ask about him, but he could tell that her Magic was aware of what had happened. Her loyalty was to her Mother, despite the fact that she had been raised by her Father.

‘Within hearing distance, I’m sure.’ Merlin joked, and Gillian smiled. She looked around her group, then gestured to the offerings.

‘Would you care for anything, your Highness?’ He grumbled at the term, but the others were quick to jump onboard. He understood that the prophecy highlighted who he was, made him seem to be their King. Maybe one day he’d step into that role, but for now, he had his own King to serve.

‘As kind as the offering is, I’ll leave it to the Goddess to decide.’ Chatter quickly filled the emptiness, questions about Magic and praises for what he had done in Camelot. Merlin found himself happy to talk to them, it was rare that he had time to speak to many with Magic. Morgana aside, Gaius was the only one that really understood his burden.

‘Is it true, that the High Priestess Nimueh attempted to kill the Once and Future King?’ The mention of the Witch had him wincing, he wished he had given her more of a chance. If Morgana had been able to change her destiny, then Nimueh could have done the same.

‘She was not aware of his title at the time. Arthur… the King, I hadn't yet made it clear that he was the one from the prophecy.’ He accepted a drink from Gillian, took a seat by her side and tried to focus on the fact that he was the most dressed person here.

A murmur of approval, Nimueh had never really been kind to Druids. Not after the Old Religion became persecuted.

‘I am sure you’re happy, now that your King is Immortal. It would have been a lonely life for you, Emrys.’ Merlin halted, felt his heart speed up at the mention of something he had kept very well hidden. He didn’t need to look to the trees to know Arthur was here, that he’d just heard a secret Merlin had kept from them.

Immortality. He had never wanted to bring it up, afraid they would judge him for the fact that he would never age. Then, when they had been cursed, it seemed rude to admit he had been hiding the same thing from them.

‘I… It is nice, to think I won’t be alone.’ He chose his words carefully, more than aware Arthur’s temper might depend on it. Morgana knew he would not age, and at the time he’d admitted that secret, she had offered to come back and stay by his side. It was a complicated spell, but Nimueh had managed to gain near-immortality, Morgana would be similar in power.

When he eventually managed to excuse himself from the ritual, he made his way back into the trees, his Magic singing despite his sour mood. He walked away from the Druids, far enough for the Vampires to feel comfortable creeping out of the shadows.

‘Never anything but a gentleman, Merlin.’ Gwaine teased, the first to appear. His eyes showed sympathy, meaning Arthur was angry, and Merlin risked a smile.

‘That’s why I didn’t invite you along.’ His joke earnt him a laugh, before Lancelot and Percival came out of the shadows. Even in light armour, they moved silently. Elyan and Leon joined the group, and Merlin waited.

He knew Arthur was angry. He would be too, he understood the fact.

‘Still keeping secrets from us, Merlin.’ Still keeping secrets from him, that was the anger. Merlin looked to the King as he moved into the clearing, his cold expression but the bright eyes that showed hurt.

‘You didn’t need that burden.’ Arthur didn’t deserve any of those burdens.

‘Now we have to live with it.’ Immortality. A thing Merlin was no longer alone with.

‘All of us.’ Merlin agreed, and Arthur’s head cocked.

‘Not Guinevere or Morgana.’

‘I’ll bring them back.’ He watched their shock, disbelief that he could do such a thing. But honestly, Merlin had a long time to prepare for such a thing. And now that he knew he wouldn’t be alone anymore.


	12. Pork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter to end this short-fic!

Morgana looked across to Guinevere, who was watching the group as well. Everyone had seen the change in the King recently, and his Knights. For the first time since their curse had hit, they were back out in the market. Freely roaming the streets, interacting with the people of Camelot. All because of a certain Warlock, never far from their side, with a neckerchief that just about hid the bite marks.

She’d never seen her brother so happy. It was slightly scary, if she was honest, to witness the change. Camelot’s King was back to being the boyishly charming man he had been, and the people had flocked to see it.

Then a little girl came running, tripped over a small stone that she hadn't spotted, and fell to the floor. Her cry was followed by Arthur spotting her, rushing across using just a hint of the speed he had been given as a Vampire. Morgana knew people were watching, especially when she spotted the hint of red. Normally, Arthur would have run away from such a sight, it was too dangerous to be around someone that was bleeding.

Yet he just helped her back to her feet, smiled sympathetically as she showed him her cut palm.

‘It’s no more than a scratch, it shouldn’t take too long to heal.’ Arthur examined the cut, the Mother of the girl hovering behind. Torn between letting her child be held by a Vampire, or pulling her back to safety.

‘Merlin?’ The Warlock was by his side before he even finished saying his name, the King rising as he crouched down in front of the girl.

Healed with no more than a touch, the gold in Merlin’s eyes flaring brightly.

‘There you go.’ The girl thanked him happily, waved her hand up at her Mother to show the smooth skin, while Merlin looked back to Arthur.

**

He was so proud of them, all of them, for the effort they had made. Walking through the town in the bright sunlight, no fear as they interacted with the citizens of Camelot. He caught sight of Morgana and Gwen, the two of them watching over the group as they headed further into the market. People had gathered to see the King, to witness what had to be his first proper attempt at spending time outdoors since the curse.

They looked happy. That had always been Merlin’s objective, to get them to a point where they felt comfortable being who they were, no longer afraid of what they might do to others. Watching Arthur help the girl, not even fazed by the blood staining her palm, it made him proud.

‘Stop smiling like an idiot.’ Arthur commented, Merlin rolling his eyes playfully at the King of Camelot.

‘You’re smiling too, you dollophead.’ The insult earned him a hit to the back of his ear, with far less strength than he actually had available.

‘I’m the King. I’m allowed to smile.’ And he did so prettily, Merlin thought. He looked younger, not that he’d age anymore now that he was cursed. More like the Prince that Merlin first met, than the King who had a lifetime of worry placed upon his shoulders.

‘People will think I’m actually saying something witty.’ Merlin pointed out, and Arthur laughed. He was pleased with the sound, tried to keep the grin off his face.

‘Nobody is stupid enough to think that, Merlin.’

**

‘What do you think about the new law?’ Arthur asked, before realising his manservant was slightly busy with the Knight currently biting down on his neck. Dinner time for the group of them, Morgana and Gwen aside, because they still didn’t feel comfortable drinking in front of them. Merlin’s eyes flicked open lazily, bright gold and full of mischief.

‘It’s about time. Morgana and Gwen are pleased.’ Of course they would be. It didn’t mean he’d go any easier on them, they had been the ones striving for equality between them. Arthur momentarily got distracted from his plate of food, watched the vein along the side of Merlin’s neck, the point where Leon’s head was currently tucked. He’d take as much as he pleased, and Merlin didn’t even bat an eyelid.

‘They already know how to fight.’ Elyan agreed, probably remembering the fact that Morgana had challenged him to a duel earlier today. Ever since Arthur had allowed women to become Knights of Camelot, following the same strict routine that the men would, his sister had been determined to be the first. Gwen would be shortly behind, he’d caught her training with Percival and Leon the other day.

‘Then there will only be one of us who isn’t a Knight.’ Arthur mused, turning his attention back to the Warlock. In truth, Merlin had absolutely no need to learn how to wield a sword, that had been proven with the amount of times his Magic had saved them.

‘What good would I be as a Knight? I’m much better as your manservant.’ Merlin remarked, before kissing Leon as he pulled away from the Warlock’s neck. A bite mark, one that instantly healed as he pulled away, leaving Merlin to continue his food.

‘You’re the worst manservant I’ve ever had.’ Arthur lied, not missing the pleased smile that crossed Merlin’s face. Only he would take that as a compliment, the idiot.

‘And you’re the biggest prat I’ve ever served, so I suppose it’s fine.’

‘Say that again, and I’ll have you in the stocks.’ Arthur threatened weakly, knowing he would do no such thing to his manservant. Gwaine decided it was his turn to threaten the peace, raising his head up from his plate and looking to Arthur.

‘I’ll have him in the stocks, if you get my drift.’ He did, went to lecture his Knight on the proper way of treating their manservant/lover/Warlock, but Merlin was already winking at Gwaine. Idiots, the both of them, the likeliest to get caught doing something that nobody else should ever bear witness to.

‘You’d have me anywhere.’ Merlin pointed out, finishing his dinner and leaning back against Percival, who took the opportunity to wrap an arm around him.

‘On this table?’ Gwaine questioned, Arthur noting how the others looked more than pleased with the suggestion. How quickly a group of level-headed men could be turned into bumbling fools that thought with their crotch, just by one doe-eyed idiot.

‘I’m eating my dinner.’ Arthur knew it would fall on deaf ears, Gwaine staring at Merlin like he would be the dessert.

‘Feel free to continue. There’s enough room for Merlin to be spread out.’

Arthur sighed, knew he was fighting a losing battle from the moment his Knights started undressing the Warlock.

He’d just have to eat the rest of the pork later, he decided.


End file.
